The invention provides compositions and methods for treating a subject who has suffered from a central nervous system disorder.
Historically, therapeutic intervention in neurological disorders has been limited by (1) a lack of understanding of the complicated physiological events of the disorder; (2) a lack of reliable animal models which mimic the human disorder to test product candidates; and (3) lack of adequate concentrations of drug reaching the injured brain tissue. It has been difficult to achieve effective therapeutic drug treatment of neurological disorders, because there are numerous chemical and physical barriers which must be overcome in order for such a delivery to be successful.